The present invention concerns a method, a device and a system for controlling home-automation devices in a dwelling.
Home automation is becoming more and more preponderant in dwellings.
Controlling home-automation devices becomes more and more complex for a user when the number of home-automation devices increases.
The use of a simple string of characters for identifying a home-automation device among a plurality of home-automation devices in a dwelling, or even a room in a dwelling, is now becoming limitative.
For example, a room comprises a plurality of openings, the closure of which is managed by home automation.
Naming the devices closing a room, roller blind, left right, is not sufficient for a user. This is because left and right depend on the position of the user in the room.
Naming lighting such as standard lamps in a room also poses the same concern.
This makes controlling such home-automation devices not very intuitive and therefore impractical in use.